Au clair de lune
by Sephy Sagara
Summary: Qu'estce que l'amour ? Qu'estce que l'amitié ? Lorsqu'une promesse tenue au clair de lune nous entraîne beaucoup plus loin qu'on ne l'aurait pensé... j'suis vraiment de plus en plus nulle pour les résumés
1. Amitié

Saga : Au clair de lune

Titre : Amiti

Auteur : Sephy 

Base : Final Fantasy 8

Genre : One shot / Amiti

Couple(s) : SxS si couple il y a

Disclaimer : Malheureusement pour moi, ils ne m'appartiennent pas T_T J'aurais pourtant tant voulu avoir un Seifer rien qu'à moi !!!

**Au clair de lune**

**~ Amitié ~**

Sur une plage déserte de Galbaldia, deux enfants contemplaient les étoiles brillants dans le firmament dans le plus grand silence.

Dans deux bonnes heures, le soleil allait se lever et une nouvelle journée allait commencer. Mais en attendant…

En attendant, la nuit n'appartenait qu'à eux, et à eux seulement.

Ils ne pouvaient dire depuis combien de temps durait ce petit rituel. Certainement depuis la première fois où leurs regards se sont croisé, probablement.

Azur contre métal…

Un mélange pour le moins inattendu qu'aussi inespéré. Et pourtant…

Depuis ce jour où ils avaient fait connaissance, ils ne s'étaient pas quitté une seule fois…

- Seif ?

- Hum ?

- Tu m'en veux ?

Le blond adressa un regard interrogateur à son cadet dont l'expression était drôlement grave pour son âge.

A croire qu'il avait mûri trop vite…

- Pour t'avoir frapp

- Ah ça…

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, ils avaient eu des mots tous les deux pour en finir à en arriver aux mains.

Cela avait provoqué une panique sans précédent dans ce petit orphelinat où on les avait placés, tant et si bien que la gouvernante avait dû intervenir pour les séparer.

Oh, bien sûr, comme tout le monde, elle croyait en la rivalité croissante qu'affichaient les deux garçons. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement à les voir se chamailler tout au long de la journée ?

Bien que cela leur faisait mal de devoir s'affronter ainsi chaque jour, les deux enfants continuaient leur petite mise en scène, en espérant convaincre le plus de monde possible de leur pseudo haine réciproque.

C'était cela ou bien être définitivement séparé et ça, ils ne le voulaient à aucun prix !!

Leur décision avait été prise quelques mois auparavant lorsque, par mégarde, ils avaient surpris une discussion entre le mari de la gouvernante et des hommes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

Ceux-ci étaient les dirigeants des seeds, une unité d'élite, formée dans des Gardens, pour protéger le monde d'une éventuelle attaque de sorcière.

Autant dire que cela faisait partie des rêves de tout gosse de vouloir en faire partie !! seulement…

Seulement ce qu'ils avaient entendu leur avait laissé comme un froid…

Aux dires de la gouvernante, les enfants allaient être placé dans des universités différentes en fonction des liens qui les liaient les uns aux autres.

Pour être plus précis, serait séparé, ceux ayant une grande affection l'un pour l'autre.

La décision concernant le trio de trouble fête, Irvine, Selphie et Zell, avait déjà été prise : le brun serait envoyé à Galbaldia, le blond à Balamb et la fillette à Tralbia.

Depuis ce jour, ils s'étaient juré de tout faire pour rester ensemble et fréquenter la même université.

Peu leur importait s'ils devaient se détester le jour, la nuit viendrait leur rendre leur amitié.

Ils en avaient fait le serment !!

Aussi, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient pour contempler les étoiles comme en cet instant, la première chose qu'ils faisaient, c'était…

- … Je ne t'en veux pas. Après tout, c'est moi qui t'ai provoqué, nan ?

- Oui mais si…

- Chuuuuttt !!! Tu ne trouves pas que la lune est belle ?

Se demander mutuellement pardon…

- On dirait qu'elle brille plus que d'habitude !!

- C'est vrai…

Et le silence reprit, entre-coupé par le bruit des vagues se jetant sur la digue située non loin d'eux.

Un silence vraiment apaisant pendant lequel ils ne cherchaient que la présence de l'autre…

Un quart d'heure s'écoula avant qu'il ne fusse rompu par le murmure d'une voix enfantine.

- Seif ?

- Hum…

- J'ai peur…

- Puisque je t'ai dis qu'on restera toujours ensemble !!

- Oui mais si tu venais à m'oublier ? Si tu te trouvais une petite amie là où on sera envoy ?

- Squall ?

Se plaçant devant son cadet, le blond le regarda avec cet air grave et ce sérieux que peuvent avoir les adultes.

- Je ne t'oublierais jamais et tu seras toujours le seul dans ma vie.

- C'est vrai ?

- Qu'Hyne en soit témoin !!!

L'enfant fixa un moment son camarade et, voyant la lueur déterminée qui brillait dans les yeux de ce dernier, sut qu'il tiendrait parole quoiqu'il arrive.

- Alors moi aussi. Moi aussi, je fais le serment, devant Hyne, que je ne t'oublierais jamais et que tu seras la seule et unique personne que j'aimerais !!

Le blond opina de la tête avant de sortir un petit couteau de sa poche et de s'entailler la main, imité par son ami.

- C'est une promesse…

Deux sangs se mélangeant sur cette plage déserte de Galbaldia, scellant l'union et le début des aventures de deux jeunes orphelins que la vie ferait tout pour séparer.

Mais pour l'heure…

Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé et la nuit n'appartenait qu'à eux…

~ Owari ~


	2. Adolescence

Saga : Au clair de lune

Titre : Adolescence

Auteur : Sephy 

Base : Final Fantasy 8

Genre : Shonen Ai

Couple(s) : SxS 

Disclaimer : Malheureusement pour moi, ils ne m'appartiennent pas T_T J'aurais pourtant tant voulu avoir un Seifer rien qu'à moi !!!

**Au clair de lune**

**~ Adolescence ~**

Confortablement allongé les mains derrière la nuque, un adolescent fixait le ciel, essayant de donner un nom à chacune des étoiles qu'il pouvait observer.

Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que ces quelques moments de calme intense volé au temps lorsque l'ensemble de l'établissement dans lequel il se trouvait était endormi.

Il aimait la nuit et tout ce qui allait avec : le silence, les étoiles, la lune aussi. mais aussi…

Un bruit de pas régulier se fit entendre jusqu'à côté de lui. Se relevant, il eut le bon réflexe de tendre les bras justes à temps pour rattraper la boule brune qui venait dans sa direction.

- Hey !! Cours pas comme ça !!! Tu oublies qu'on est sur le toit ?

- Désolé mais j'avais trop peur que tu ne m'attendes pas

- Idiot

Pour toute réponse, l'adolescent lui adressa un sourire complice, bien loin du masque froid qu'il arborait en permanence avec ses semblables.

Un de ses sourires qu'il n'adressait qu'à lui et à lui seul…

Il n'aurait su dire d'où et pourquoi il lui faisait autant confiance mais savait que ce sentiment était réciproque, et c'est tout ce qui lui importait pour le moment.

Ramenant ses jambes sous son menton, le brun se rapprocha de son aîné et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

Bien vite cependant, une main l'attira de façon à ce qu'il puisse sentir les battements réguliers du cœur de son compagnon.

- … Tu n'as encore pas pris de veste… 

Le ton se voulait moralisateur, avec un soupçon de reproche quant à l'inconscience de l'apprenti seed.

- Bah… j'suis parti tellement vite que j'ai oubli

Répondit ce dernier, tout en se blottissant un peu plus contre la poitrine du blond.

Il en avait plus qu'assez de devoir jouer la comédie, de faire semblant de le détester alors que ce n'était pas le cas. pourtant…

Pourtant sans cette petite mise en scène, ils seraient très certainement séparés à l'heure actuelle.

Et ça, il ne l'aurait jamais support !!

- … A quoi tu penses ?

- A nous deux…

Des prunelles d'un gris éclatant se posèrent alors sur la silhouette qui se trouvait dans ses bras.

A cet instant, le petit prodige du seed ne put s'empêcher de le trouver extrêmement beau avec le reflet de la lune dans ces cheveux. Et cela lui faisait mal… 

Mal parce que…

- J'ai si peur de te perdre !!!

- Squall…

- Je sais, je devrais pas m'inquiéter comme ça mais tu ne peux pas savoir combien c'est dur de ne pas pouvoir te parler normalement durant la journée…

Si, il le savait…

Il le savait parce qu'il endurait exactement les même souffrances que son cadet, parce qu'il ressentait les même craintes aussi.

Lui aussi avait peur de le perdre…

- Il faut tenir bon, Squall. dans quelques années, je serais majeur et à ce moment-là, on partira tous les deux très loin d'ici

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr que c'est vrai, tu ne me crois pas ?

Le brun secoua négativement la tête tout en affichant un sourire des plus radieux.

Bien sûr qu'il le croyait. Il l'avait toujours cru par ailleurs.

Malgré le fait qu'ils fassent tous deux partis de la prestigieuse Balamb University, ils n'en ressentaient pas moins un grand vide. Vide que les cours ne parvenaient pas à combler.

Loin de ce à quoi ils s'attendaient, la formation au seed s'était très vite révélé très sélective et très hiérarchisée. Pour peu, ils se seraient cru engagé dans l'armée !!

C'était peut-être le cas en fin de compte…

Réveil à six heures trente….

Petit-déjeuner à sept….

Cours à huit…

C'est ainsi que se déroulait chacune de leur journée.

Enfin, aurait dû se dérouler car, à eux deux, ils avaient un quota d'absence supérieur à celui de l'ensemble du Garden !!

Cela leur avait valu pas mal de sermons de la part de leurs professeurs mais ils s'en moquaient bien vu que personne ne comptait les renvoyer.

Comme leur avait dit le directeur, il était très rare de voir des jeunes aussi talentueux qu'eux, surtout dans une discipline aussi difficile que le maniement de la Gunblade.

Cela les avait fait beaucoup rire sur le moment car, s'ils avaient opté pour cette arme, c'était surtout parce qu'ils seraient les seuls à la manipuler dans toute l'université et que donc, serait obligé d'être en cours ensemble.

Mais ça, ils s'étaient bien gardé de le faire savoir…

- … la mer…

- …. ?

- J'aimerais habiter dans une maison au bord de mer avec une grande plage de sable fin et du soleil aussi !!

Un léger rire cristallin se fit entendre à cette dernière remarque assez enfantine du brun.

- Hey, mais tu te moque de moi !!!

- Pas du tout. je pensais juste que c'était un rêve merveilleux que tu avais là 

- Mon rêve n'aura un sens que si tu es avec moi 

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Je ne crois pas que ta petite amie sera d'accord

- Mais je ne veux pas de petite amie, moi !!!

- Tss, tu dis ça maintenant mais plus tard…

L'adolescent secoua négativement la tête devant l'entêtement que faisait preuve le blond à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait de leur avenir.

- Je te dis ça maintenant et je te le dirais aussi plus tard. Je ne veux et ne voudrais toujours que toi !!

- Vraiment ?

Le jeune seed risqua un regard vers son cadet qui affichait une mine des plus sérieuse et des plus déterminées.

- Vraiment…

Joignant les gestes à la parole, il resserra son emprise sur son aîné de manière possessif

- Tu n'es et tu ne seras toujours qu'à moi, pas vrai ?

- Hum…

Oui, il lui appartenait et appartiendrait toujours…

Il s'en était rendu compte cette été lors des « vacances », en tête-à-tête, qu'ils s'étaient auto-octroyées [[1]] au dépend du Garden.

Squall lui avait dérobé son cœur sans même s'en apercevoir, de l'un de ses sourires dont lui seul avait le secret, un de ses sourires qui lui faisait chavirer son âme…

Désormais, il ne vivrait pas pour lui mais pour cet adolescent aux prunelles océan qui se trouvait en cet instant dans ses bras.

Assis sur le toit de leur université, deux adolescents contemplaient les derniers instants où la lune pouvait encore briller dans le ciel. 

Dans peu de temps, elle céderait la place au soleil, tout comme leur amitié devrait céder la place à de l'indifférence…

Mais pour le moment, chacun d'eux profitait pleinement de l'instant présent en espérant, qu'un jour, leurs rêves deviendraient réalit

  


* * *

[1] En résumé, ils ont séch


	3. Amour

Saga : Au clair de lune

Titre : Amour

Auteur : Sephy 

Base : Final Fantasy 8

Genre : Shonen Ai

Couple(s) : SxS 

Disclaimer : Malheureusement pour moi, ils ne m'appartiennent pas T_T J'aurais pourtant tant voulu avoir un Seifer rien qu'à moi !!!

**Au clair de lune**

**~ Amour ~**

Depuis combien de temps l'attendait-il assis sur ce fichu banc public ? Il ne saurait le dire…

Trois heures ? Quatre heures ? Peut-être plus ?

Toujours était-il qu'il ne perdait pas espoir et continuait de l'attendre patiemment tout en réfléchissant aux derniers événements qui avaient bouleversé sa vie.

Il y avait d'abord eu cet examen pratique, à la tour satellite examen qu'il avait par ailleurs réussi mais ce n'était pas le plus important.

Le plus important c'était qu'ils l'avaient pas ensemble. seulement…

Seulement le proviseur n'avait besoin que d'un seul spécialiste en gunblade, pas de deux. Aussi…

Non, il ne préférait pas y penser…

Ensuite, il y avait ce bal, auquel il n'avait pas voulu aller. Il détestait danser.

C'est à ce moment-là que la plus grande calamité de la terre lui est tombée droit dessus en la personne de Linoa Heartilly, la personne la plus collante qu'il lui soit donné de rencontrer !!

Depuis qu'elle avait jeté son dévolu sur lui, elle ne le quittait pas d'une seule semelle et, c'est avec tout le mal du monde, qu'il avait réussi à lui fausser compagnie aujourd'hui.

Oh, il en avait longuement discuté avec le proviseur, bien sûr. Mais ce dernier lui avait littéralement rit au nez en lui disant qu'un « héros » avait besoin d'une charmante jeune fille à ses côtés, si cruche soit-elle.

Un héros…

Mais il en était pas un !!! Il n'était qu'un simple étudiant venant de réussir son examen du seed, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tant d'acharnement contre lui ? N'était-ce déjà pas assez d'avoir jeté Seifer aux griffes d'Ultimécia ?

Car il ne pouvait en être autrement, le blond n'aurait jamais choisi de faire cela de sa propre initiative, il le savait !!

Alors pourquoi ?

Levant la tête vers le ciel, il se mit à contempler les étoiles brillants au firmament, une lueur de tristesse dans ses prunelles océan.

Seifer…

Il lui manquait tellement…

Complètement plongé dans ses pensées, Squall ne remarqua que bien plus tard la présence d'une personne, assise à ses côtés et contemplant d'un air semi-absent la lune qui scintillait de mille éclats.

- Seif ? tu…

- … Tu ne devrais pas être ici, tu le sais ?

Bien sûr qu'il le savait.

La sorcière n'attendait qu'un seul instant de faiblesse de sa part pour l'exécuter sans sommation.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

- Ne serait-ce plutôt pas à moi de te poser cette question ?

Disant cela, le blond posa ses prunelles métallique sur son cadet tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de constater qu'il était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs [[1]]

- Je voulais te voir…

Non, ce n'était pas exactement cela qu'il voulait lui dire, ce qu'il voulait lui dire c'était…

- … J'avais besoin de te voir…

Machinalement, il se serra les poings à sang sans en prendre conscience, trop occupé à maudire la vie qui s'amusait à vouloir les séparer.

Mais il ne la laisserait pas gagner. Non, pas cette fois ni un autre jour.

Jamais il ne lui céderait !!

- … Pff, tu parles d'un caprice !!

Il n'y avait ni moquerie, ni colère dans cette phrase. C'était rien d'autre qu'une simple constatation de la part du blond.

S'agenouillant devant son cadet, il entreprit d'arrêter le mince filet de sang qui s'écoulait à présent de sa main gauche.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que le brun constata avec effarement que…

- ??? Ta veste…

- Aah… tu es toujours aussi inconscient à ce que je vois…

Seifer lui avait posé sa propre veste sur ses épaules.

- Hum…

- Tss, on a pas idée de se mettre dans des états pareils pour si peu !! Regardes-moi un peu ce pantalon, ça va être galère pour le récupérer !!

Un sourire aux lèvres, le seed écoutait le chevalier de la sorcière déverser une pluie de jurons, pour la plupart incompréhensible, quant à son insouciance continuelle.

- Squall….

- Vi ?

- Si tu pouvais arrêter de sourire trente secondes, ça m'aiderait beaucoup !!

- Vi !!!

Mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il n'y parvint pas.

Cela faisait près d'une semaine et demi qu'il attendait ce moment, plus d'une semaine et demi qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se retrouver rien qu'eux deux, en tête-à-tête. Aussi…

Aussi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être heureux…

Heureux d'avoir attendu toutes ces heures dans le froid, heureux que celui qu'il attendait soit finalement venu…

Cela pouvait paraître bizarre ainsi formulé mais, pour avoir vécu ces quelques instants, il aurait été prêt à tout sacrifier.

On aurait pu lui dire que c'était un piège, que le blond le trahirait, il s'y serait précipité quand même.

Etrange, non ?

Enfin… pas si étrange que cela en faite.

Enfants, ils s'étaient promis que rien ne les sépareraient. Aujourd'hui, aux portes du monde adulte, ils continuaient de respecter la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite.

Et ce, même si ce n'était pas toujours facile. Même s'il existait des instants où, comme aujourd'hui, ils étaient dans des camps opposés.

Tout ce qu'il comptait, c'était…

- Argggg !!! Squall ?!!! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Profiter pleinement du moment présent… [[2]]

- Nan, mais c'est malin !!! On doit avoir l'air de deux idiots à présent.

- Râles pas, y a personne qui peut nous voir !!

Assis par terre, deux jeunes hommes se dévisageaient. L'un riait aux éclats tandis que l'autre hésitait encore quant au comportement à adopter dans une situation aussi bizarre que celle-ci.

- Squall….

- Vi ?

- Pff, j'abandonne, t'es un cas beaucoup trop désespéré pour moi...

Disant cela, le blond resserra sa prise autour de la taille de son cadet, de façon à ce que la tête de ce dernier entre en contact avec sa poitrine.

- … Je t'aime, Seif…

Cette nuit aurait pu ressembler à tant d'autre, dans un monde en proie à la dévastation, à la colère, à la peur à la haine…

Pourtant, pour au moins deux personnes sur cette terre, cela était différent.

- Squall, lâches-moi, je ne vais pas m'envoler !!

- Si, justement

- Squall….

- Viiiii ?

Profitant pleinement des instants qu'ils leur étaient offerts comme si c'était les derniers de leur existence…

- … Laisses tomber…

Comme si…

La lune brillait toujours de mille éclats dans le ciel. A ses côtés, les étoiles rendaient hommage à sa beauté aujourd'hui encore inégalée.

Mais l'astre, lui, ne scintillait que pour deux personnes, deux jeunes garçons qui la contemplaient tendrement enlac

  


* * *

[1] Ben quoi ? C'est censé être une fic SxS, nan ?

[2] Carpe Diemmmmmmmmm !!!!


	4. Alone

Saga : Au clair de lune

Titre : Alone

Auteur : Sephy 

Base : Final Fantasy 8

Genre : Shonen Ai

Couple(s) : SxS 

Disclaimer : Malheureusement pour moi, ils ne m'appartiennent pas T_T J'aurais pourtant tant voulu avoir un Seifer rien qu'à moi !!!

**Au clair de lune**

**~ Alone ~**

Appuyé contre la rambarde du balcon de la salle des fêtes de la BGU, le seed contemplait le ciel étoilé qui s'offrait à lui.

Il ne tarda pas à être rejoint par la fille responsable de la plupart de ses malheurs qui lui fit remarquer combien les astres scintillaient aujourd'hui.

Pendant un moment, il entra dans son jeu, essayant de devenir la personne que tout le monde attendait de lui. seulement…

Seulement, il ne le pouvait pas, il ne le voulait pas…

Et lorsqu'une étoile filante traversa la nuit à vive allure…

- Regardes, Squall !! Fais un vœu, vite !!!

Son seul souhait fut…

- Seifer…

Un prénom à peine murmuré, mais dont le simple fait de le prononcer ravivait en lui un flot de souvenirs aussi bien douloureux que joyeux.

Ils s'étaient promis de toujours rester ensemble, que jamais rien ne pourrait les séparer… Pourtant, en ce moment, c'était bel et bien le cas.

Alors qu'il devait supporter le babillage incessant de la sorcière, le blond devait certainement avoir quitté le continent.

C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux de toute façon. Une fois les réjouissances terminées, les dirigeants des différents Garden se feraient une joie de se lancer à sa poursuite afin de pouvoir le condamner.

Ils leur fallait un coupable et l'ancien chevalier était la personne idéale pour cela !!

Seifer…

Pourquoi fallait-il que tout lui retombe toujours dessus ?

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir soulager le blond d'une partie de la charge qu'il portait sur ces épaules !!

- Squall ?

- Hum ?

- On va danser ?

- … Vas-y sans moi

Son cœur n'était pas à la fête mais à la peine. 

Il s'en moquait bien d'être considéré comme un héros, lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait…

Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être à ces côtés. Etait-ce trop demander ?

Fallait croire que oui vu la fatalité qui s'abattait sur eux à chaque fois qu'ils avaient le malheur d'être ensemble.

Pourtant, le seed voulait encore croire à ces promesses d'enfants, à ces rêves qu'ils avaient bâtis ensemble, à la lueur malicieuse qui brillait dans ces prunelles couleur métallique…

Il voulait y croire…

Inconsciemment, une larme s'écoula le long de sa joue, pour finir sa course sur le dos de sa main gauche.

Le revoir…

Ne serait-ce que pour savoir s'il allait bien, s'il n'était pas blessé ou tout simplement pour se blottir un instant dans ces bras…

Jamais il n'avait pris autant conscience de la place qu'avait Seifer dans sa vie qu'en ce moment, en ce moment où tout lui semblait désespérément… fade ? Vide ?

Existait-il au moins un mot pour désigner ce qu'il ressentait sans le blond ?

… Oui, il en existait un et rien que d'y penser lui faisait peur car cela signifiait que…

Cela signifiait…

- Squall ?

Se retournant, le seed aperçut des yeux semblables au sien qui le dévisageait d'un air protecteur.

- Président Loire…

- Allons, pas de formalité entre-nous !!

- Dans ce cas, je peux vous appeler papa ?

- … Ainsi tu le savais…

C'était plus une remarque pour lui-même que pour le jeune homme qui se tenait en face de lui à cet instant. Cependant, ce dernier opina de la tête avant de retourner contempler les étoiles.

Oui, il le savait. Il le savait depuis leur première rencontre au palais présidentiel. D'ailleurs comment en aurait-il pu être autrement lorsqu'on avait une copie conforme de soit juste en face ?

Le président aurait pu être son reflet dans un miroir s'il avait été plus jeune car, pour ce qui était de la couleur de leurs cheveux, ils étaient bel et bien identique. Du moins, lorsque le seed daignait se passer de coloration !!!

Au début, il en avait beaucoup voulu à Laguna pour ne rien lui avoir dit mais par la suite…

Par la suite, Seifer lui avait appris la vérité quant aux circonstances qui entouraient son soi-disant abandon…

Un kidnapping, plutôt, oui !!!

Cid l'avait fait enlever à son père sans avoir aucun scrupule, aucun remord. 

Un moyen de pression comme un autre pour le proviseur de la BGU qui cherchait à étendre son influence un peu partout !! [[1]]

Squall venait à se demander s'il en était de même avec tous les orphelins qui avait été recueilli à l'orphelinat…

C'était fort peu probable mais bon, avec tout ce qu'il lui tombait dessus en ce moment…

- … Je ne sais pas si je ferais un bon père vu que je ne suis même pas capable de m'occuper de moi-même. Toutefois, si tu veux bien me laisser une chance…

- …. Je… je ne sais pas, je….

Pourquoi hésiter, semblait lui souffler une petite voix tout au fond de lui.

Vrai, pourquoi hésiter ?

- … Mais je veux bien essayer…

Après tout, cela ne changerait pas grand chose, excepté le fait qu'à présent, il aurait quelqu'un qu'il pourrait appeler… papa…

Cependant, même s'il était ravi de ses retrouvailles, il n'en restait pas moins conscient de l'absence du blond à ses côtés.

Tout ce qu'il faisait, observait ou disait le ramenait tôt ou tard à cette silhouette svelte et musclée de l'ancien chevalier !!

- … Est-ce que tu sais si Seifer Almasy a déjà été arrêt ?

Bien qu'il ne lui fit pas remarqué, le président avait noté l'inquiétude qui transperçait dans la voix de sa progéniture, ce qui le fit sourire mentalement.

- … Pas à ce que je sache, non…

Il avait tout de suite remarquée qu'entre ces deux-là, il existait bien plus qu'une simple amitié. Sinon comment expliqué le fait qu'ils avaient maintes et maintes reprises de s'entre-tuer et qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait ?

Au contraire, les deux garçons semblaient chercher avidement le contact de l'autre sous n'importe quel prétexte.

Finalement, il avait bien fait de…

- A moins que bien sûr…

- Que bien sûr ?

Le président ne retint pas son sourire cette fois-ci.

- … Du toit du palais présidentiel, on voit très bien les étoiles à ce qu'il paraît… personnellement je n'ai pas essayé mais…

- Tu veux dire que…

Un nouveau sourire…

Oui, il avait bien fait de prendre le blond sous son aile….

- L'hydre décolle dans une demi-heure, dans le cas où ça t'intéresse.

Sur un clin d'œil complice, Laguna Loire quitta le balcon pour rejoindre Kyros et Ward, laissant derrière lui, un jeune homme on ne peut plus reconnaissant.

- … Merci… papa…

Une nouvelle étoile filante traversa le ciel de Balamb. Cette fois-ci, le seed ne prit plus la peine de faire un vœu, le sien s'était déjà vu exaucer.

Plus jamais, il ne serait seul…

  


* * *

[1] Ça se remarque que j'aime pas Cid ?


	5. Anneaux

Saga : Au clair de lune

Titre : Anneaux

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Final Fantasy 8

Genre : Shonen Ai

Couple(s) : SxS

Disclaimer : Malheureusement pour moi, ils ne m'appartiennent pas TT J'aurais pourtant tant voulu avoir un Seifer rien qu'à moi !!!

Réponse aux reviews :

Deathslave : naaann !! le voici le dernier chapitre J'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les précédents

Shunrei : eh bien… c'est une bonne question… Disons que comme Laguna n'a pas vu grandir son fils, il essaie de rattraper le temps perdu et fait tout son possible pour protéger son fils (voilà pourquoi il prend Seif sous son aile).

**Au clair de lune**

** Anneaux **

Assis sur le toit du palais présidentiel, un jeune homme contemplait les étoiles d'un air laconique, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter un tel traitement de faveur de la part du président.

Oh, bien sûr, il ignorait pas que ce dernier était le père de Squall, que Cid avait fait enlever le brun lorsqu'il n'était encore un bébé mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il l'avait tortur

Oui, il l'avait torturé dans la prison du désert dans l'espoir que, lors de leur prochaine rencontre, le seed l'aide à mettre fin à ses jours, à cette vie qui n'avait plus aucun sens pour lui à présent qu'il avait commis tous ces massacres !!

Il avait prié chaque jour Hyne pour que ce dernier accepte de prendre son âme en échange du bonheur du seul être qu'il n'avait jamais aimé, du seul être qui avait partagé sa vie…

Squall…

Rien que ce prénom lui faisait mal à présent…

Il imaginait le brun au bras de cette sorcière que lui avait dénichée le proviseur, riant, dansant et la regardant amoureusement…

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi la vie s'acharnait-elle contre eux ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas eu droit à une part de bonheur eux aussi ?

Des questions, toujours des questions… mais aucune réponses…

Il en venait à se demander s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de refuser la proposition du président.

Il aurait peut-être déjà été retrouvé une balle dans la tête c'était toujours mieux que de se torturer mentalement avec quelque chose qui était pourtant inévitable.

- Fatalité, quand tu nous tiens…

Se penchant en avant, il avisa de la hauteur qui le séparait du sol. Avec un plongeon pareil, il n'en réchapperait pas, il le savait. Cependant…

Cependant, il n'avait pas le courage de mettre un terme à ses jours ou plutôt, quelque chose l'empêchait de franchir le pas.

Relevant la tête vers le ciel étoilé, le blond eut la désagréable impression de sentir la lune lui sourire tendrement…

Rêve ou réalit ?

Il n'aurait su le dire tout comme il n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi il se sentait brusquement attiré en arrière et la pluie mouiller ses vêtements…

Minute !!

Il ne pleuvait pas à Esthar, à moins qu'il ne soit devenu complètement fou ou cingl !!

Ce qui signifiait que…

- … Plus jamais…

Cette voix…

- Plus jamais tu ne me refais un coup pareil, tu m'entends !!!

Elle ne pouvait appartenir qu'

- Squall ?

Se retournant un peu brusquement, le blond se retrouva face à son cadet, dont le visage ruisselait de larmes.

- J'ai… j'ai…

Se jetant soudainement dans les bras de son aîné, le seed se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

- J'ai eu si peur de te perdre, Seif !!!

Si l'ancien chevalier avait eu encore un doute, celui-ci venait de s'estomper en même temps que le brun avait prononcé ces paroles.

Nouant ses mains autour de la taille de son cadet, il attira ce dernier tout contre lui, de façon à ce que ce dernier puisse sentir son souffle au creux de sa nuque.

- Moi aussi, Squall…. moi aussi…

Ils avaient cru ne jamais se revoir alors ils s'étaient préparé à tout, même à commettre le pire…

Pour le blond, le seed était sa raison d'exister, sa raison de vivre. Sans lui, il n'aurait plus eu qu'à se jeter du haut d'Esthar en priant Hyne de ne pas se rater.

Pour le brun, l'ancien chevalier était son idéal, son âme sœur, celui qu'il ne voulait plus jamais quitté, dont il ne voulait plus jamais être sépar sa douce et tendre moiti

Sans lui, plus rien n'aurait eu de sens, tout lui aurait semblé fade, vide. Sans lui, il n'aurait plus qu'eu qu'à se jeter du haut de la BGU, en priant Hyne de ne pas se rater.

Assis tendrement enlacés, les deux jeunes hommes contemplaient à présent les étoiles ensemble, savourant chaque instant passé l'un à côté de l'autre comme si c'était les derniers de leur existence, comme si…

- … Seif ?

- hum ?

- Tu sais que ça te va plutôt bien les cheveux longs ?

- …Squall…

Un léger rire cristallin répondit au reproche du blond avant que reprendre sur un ton plus bas…

- Tu sais, Seif, je n'ai toujours pas changé d'avis…

- A propos de quoi ?

- Je ne veux et ne voudrait toujours que toi

Le sérieux avec lequel il avait prononcé ses mots arracha un sourire à son compagnon qui l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

- Je t'aime et je n'aimerais toujours que toi, cependant viendra le jour o

- Tais-toi !!! ça n'arrivera jamais !!!

- …

- ça ne peut pas arriver, parce que toi et moi… parce que toi et moi nous…

Retirant sa chevalière, il la passa cérémonieusement au doigt du blond qui le regardait sans réellement comprendre.

- Epouses-moi, Seif

- Hein ?

- Je te demande de m'épouser…

- Mais…

L'ancien chevalier cligna un instant des yeux, essayant vaguement de comprendre le rapport entre leur discussion précédente et celle qu'ils avaient maintenant.

- Je sais que tu as peur pour moi, mais moi aussi j'ai peur pour toi, tu sais !! J'ai besoin de toi et peu m'importe que tu sois le fils d'Adel ou d'un quelconque sorcier !! C'est toi que je veux et personne d'autre, tu comprends ?

Tout en disant cela, Squall prit la main de son aîné et la posa sur son cœur.

- Il ne veut que toi, alors, s'il te plait, ne me quitte pas…

Le regard du blond passa de son cadet à l'anneau qui ornait à présent son doigt.

Il ne savait que dire, il ne savait que faire et pourtant…

- Es-tu sûr de ce que tu fais ? parce que là, franchement, tu emploies les grands moyens

- Au moins je serais sûr que tu n'iras pas voir ailleurs

- Idiot !!

- Moi aussi, je t'aime !!

- Squall, je suis sérieux !!!

- Mais moi aussi !! Epouses-moi, Seif !!!

Assis en haut de la tour, deux silhouettes observaient avec amusement le petit manège du brun pour arriver à ses fins…

- Finalement, ça ne se termine pas trop mal…

- En effet, je suis plutôt content pour eux.

- Comment crois-tu qu'ils vont prendre la nouvelle ?

- Avec philosophie, après tout, on ne parle pas de n'importe qui, l !!!

La silhouette aux yeux verts se mit à rire….

- En effet, ils ne se sont pas n'importe qui…

Levant la main en direction de la lune, il récita une formule antique avant de sourire.

- Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de m'éclipser…

Avec un clin d'œil complice pour son compagnon, il se volatilisa, lui laissant le soin de veiller sur les deux garçons.

La vie avait tout fait pour les séparer, mais ils s'étaient finalement retrouvés.

La mort avait tout fait pour les attirer, mais la lune les avait abrités.

Maintenant, quels que soient les obstacles qui se placeraient sur leur chemin…

- Seif ? Tu vis toujours ?

- Je crois…. Tu es vraiment sérieux ? Je veux dire que…

- Je ne sais pas… Je sais que je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas ?

- …

- Seif ?

Ils les surmonteraient…

- … C'est d'accord…

- ???

- J'accepte de t'épouser mais… Argggg !!! Squall !!!!

Se jetant littéralement au cou de son aîné, le chef des seeds les fit basculer de l'autre côté du toit

- Mais tu es complètement…

Une phrase inachevée…

S'emparant avec douceur des lèvres du blond, le brun scellait à présent de manière définitive leur promesse d'enfants.

Plus jamais…

Plus jamais, ils ne se quitteraient…

Brillant au firmament, la lune semblait une nouvelle fois sourire en contemplant les sentiments que se vouaient les deux garçons.

Aucun d'eux ne remarqua l'étrange anneau qui avait prit place au doigt de Squall, le liant tous les deux à jamais car…

Si seul un sorcier pouvait devenir le chevalier d'une sorcière, seul un autre sorcier pouvait tuer cette dernière…

Mais cela, seul la lune et les deux mystérieuses personnes semblaient le savoir…

Owari


End file.
